


Worth It

by CaptainRex_ika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Clones, Going to save all the clones, Hurt, Kadavo, Mace is done, Self-Esteem Issues, Slavery, Slaves, Torture, Whipping, Whump, Zygerria, umbara aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRex_ika/pseuds/CaptainRex_ika
Summary: After Umbara, Rex struggles with his self worth.It had been hell and he was reminded about who he really was. A clone.Of course, the war must go on, and Rex finds himself on a slave transport to Kadavo next to a beaten General Obi-Wan Kenobi, feeling like he's failed again. He doesn't feel like his life is worth more than a Jedi's.It doesn't help when Obi-Wan brings up Umbara and a Jedi's sacrifice to save him and his brothers, leaving Rex confused and unsure why a Jedi would have intentionally gotten hurt to save them.He'll work it out...if he survives Kadavo, that is.This was originally posted on FF.net)





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first Star Wars fic…  
> I am thinking of making a full story, explaining Obala (OC I introduce further down) and also to help save the Clones that didn’t deserve to die :P but I guess it depends on reactions to this one…  
> I just wanted to do Rex’s view, and I could possibly slot this one into the full story later (if I write it) but here this is…
> 
> Warnings: Torture, whipping etc…its Zygerria

Rex wasn’t quite sure how he had ended up here.

The plan had been quite simple, compared to their usual plans, go in undercover to Zygerria, find the missing Togruta colonists, rescue them and shut down a slave empire while at it.

Easy, right?

Except it wasn’t. It never was. 

And now he was on a slave transport ship with a rather battered Obi-Wan Kenobi with an electroshock collar around his neck, not knowing where he was heading or where General Skywalker and Commander Tano were…if they were still alive. Rex glanced up from where he was being forced to kneel on the cold steel floor, hands resting on top of his short blond hair. General Kenobi was kneeling beside him, hands resting on top of his head in the same position. Rex winced slightly as his gold-brown eyes took in all of the burn marks and cuts littering the General’s tunic, he could just see the wounded skin underneath from the electro-whips, to the bruises and cuts marring the General’s pale face.  
Glancing towards their Zygerrian guards, who were leaning against the wall opposite, claws tight around their electrostaffs, he looked back to Obi-Wan.

“Sir, are you okay?” he asked quietly, keeping his head tilted towards the floor so the guards couldn’t see his mouth moving. Obi-Wan’s gray-blue eyes flickered towards him and then towards the guards before back to Rex again. He gave a small attempt at a smile, but it turned out more like a grimace.

“I’ve had worse,” Obi-Wan replied, causing Rex to roll his eyes.

Yes, now he understood all of Cody’s mutterings about his Jedi General having no self-preservation instincts.

“I’m not askin’ if you’ve had worse, sir,” Rex muttered, “I’m askin’ if you’re okay now,” Obi-Wan gave him a slight grin. 

“You’re worse than Cody, Rex, do I need to promote you too?” Rex shot him an unamused look, causing Obi-Wan to sigh.

“I’m a little battered and bruised, Captain, but I am okay, I promise,” soothed Obi-Wan. Rex gave a small nod, trying to ignore the ache in his knees from kneeling on the hard floor without the usual protection from his armour. 

Kriff, how he hated wearing this disguise. No real protection or padding. 

“And you, Captain?” Rex startled at Obi-Wan’s quiet, concerned question. “And the truth from you too,” Rex just managed to bite back a chuckle at that. 

“Arm’s a little sore from the electro-whip, but I’m in good condition otherwise, General,” Rex answered truthfully. Obi-Wan nodded, grey eyes darting towards their guards again, checking that their conversation hadn’t been heard.

“Good,” he murmured. “Obala would kill me if I let you get hurt.” Rex barely managed to keep from startling at that. 

Obala was General Kenobi’s daughter, a Jedi General as well, though she loathed to be called it. General Obala had saved a good portion of 501st and 212th _shebs_ a few weeks earlier on Umbara, arriving just in time to stop rogue Jedi General Pong Krell from killing more of his men. She had been severely injured in her attempt to save them and stop Krell. 

“S-Sir, I don’t think she’d kill you,” Rex stammered. “I’m not worth that.” Obi-Wan tilted his head, regarding Rex from the corner of his eye.

“You are, Rex,” Obi-Wan murmured. “You all are.” Rex stared towards the floor again before Obi-Wan continued, “There’s a reason why Obala was injured so severely while fighting Krell,” Obi-Wan explained. “She can hold up against enemies with no problem but she was sacrificing her defence to keep you and your vode safe,” Rex blinked, horrified, at that revelation. He thought back to the horror that was Umbara, trying to remember what he saw when he could see Obala fighting against Krell.

“It’s not what you saw, Rex, it’s rather what you didn’t,” Obi-Wan’s voice supplied, as though reading his thoughts. “She was keeping your brothers out of Krell’s reach with the Force, and Krell knew this, it’s why he kept attempting to attack your men while fighting Obala, because she’d drop her defence to push your brothers back out of range and he’d use that opportunity to cut her with his saber to weaken her.” Rex was in disbelief.

Umbara had been a clusterfuck. The 501st had been set up to be slaughtered by Krell. They had been treated as though they were unfeeling, unthinking droids with Krell refusing to use their names unless he was mocking them in some degree. 

Fives had been right about Krell using him. Rex had never felt so ashamed and used in his life.

Yet they had been saved when Obala had come flying in, ginger hair falling free from its twisted bun as she had leapt from her fighter, stalking towards the command centre with purpose to relieve Krell.

Many men had died in that battle with Krell determined to take as many lives as he could but so many had been saved too. A shudder ran down Rex’s spine as he remembered a horrified Jesse uncovering Krell’s future plans, finding a message he had sent to the 212th stating that Umbaran’s had stolen 501st armour. He would have had them shooting one another. Brother killing brother. 

Obala had managed to reverse that command, as soon as they had managed to find the jamming device Krell had been using to jam communications, and the 212th had been horrified to know what they had almost been forced to do. 

Rex snapped out of his thoughts when he caught sight of the guards moving in his peripheral vision. He hissed in pain as a staff was jabbed into his collar, lighting it up with electricity which coursed painfully through his body. Obi-Wan and the old Togrutan male beside him got the same treatment.

“Up, skugs!” The guard jabbing Obi-Wan hissed. “We’ve arrived.” The three prisoners slowly got to their feet, finally able to put their arms down. Rex winced as pain tore through his shoulders at that. 

There was a thud and a slight shudder as the ship finally landed, the door opening to reveal a gathering in front of the ship.

“My people, we have found them!” The old Togrutan croaked, eyes widening in surprise. Rex glanced at Obi-Wan’s back, giving a small grunt as he jabbed in the back by a staff, reminding him to keep moving. Rex looked around, frowning as he considered the Togrutan’s lined up on the platform in front of him, barely paying attention to the fat Zygerrian in the hover chair as he gloated to Obi-Wan. 

Why line up the Togrutans? What was the play?

Sadly his question was answered moments later as the platform opened underneath several of the slaves, sending them plunging to their deaths. Rex looked to Obi-Wan, he could see the Jedi’s shoulders had drooped slightly, eyes tightened slightly at the corners showing his grief. 

Rex was shoved again, forcing him forwards, and he stepped up to walk beside Obi-Wan.

“It wasn’t your fault, sir,” Rex murmured softly. Obi-Wan shook his head.

“It was a warning for me,” Obi-Wan murmured, heart-broken. “They died as a warning for me.” 

“Stop talking!” Rex cried out in pain as electricity flowed through his collar. Obi-Wan spun around to help but was jabbed with an electrostaff himself, causing his knees to buckle slightly. “Move, skugs!” Rex gasped for breath as the electrostaff was finally pulled away from his collar as he struggled to get one foot in front of the other. 

They were shoved into an elevator, sending them down into the depths of the slave facility. Rex wanted to try massage the burning ache from his throat, but he knew if he lifted his hand towards his collar there’d be another shock coming for him. Obi-Wan was glancing at him worriedly every now and again. Rex just gave a small incline of his head, trying to let the General know he was okay. 

He still couldn’t get used to how much the Generals care sometimes, putting the health of the men before their own, even if it drove Cody and Rex insane trying to get their Generals to the med-bay to patch up their wounds. Even now, when Obi-Wan was bruised and beaten, he was still worried more about Rex.

The elevator doors finally opened and they were shoved out. Rex took the time to look around, studying his surroundings, as they were led away. Togrutans lined both sides of the facility, either shovelling or pushing carts. They looked beaten and tired, barely keeping themselves upright. 

Rex got a heavy feeling in his stomach at that sight. 

Pained cries and screams echoed throughout the facility as they kept walking. Rex glanced at Obi-Wan, finding him looking pained as he looked around at the beaten Togrutans around them.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he and the General were kept together as they were pushed towards a mound of rock, shovels shoved into their hands with the order to dig. Obi-Wan looked at him, giving a small nod, before he started shovelling the rock into a waiting cart. Rex quickly followed his example. 

They had been shovelling for hours when Keeper Agruss came along in his hover chair to gloat once more. Rex just glared at him from over Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he kept shovelling. 

The _chakaar_ soon floated off, laughing as he did so. 

“Everything about this place was designed to shatter the will,” Obi-Wan said darkly as he looked around at the beaten slaves. Rex grimaced at that. 

What a lovely place to be in.

Why did it always have to be him?

It was always him that got pulled into doing the crazy dangerous missions with the Jedi.

“It has already begun to affect these poor people.” Rex’s head snapped up at the sound of an electro-whip cracking, just in time to see Obi-Wan flinching to the side, raising an arm to defend himself as the whip struck his collar. 

Two guards approached, snarling, “Speech is forbidden!” Rex turned back to shovelling, trying to diffuse the situation by going back to work, as Obi-Wan raised a hand in surrender.

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again,” Obi-Wan tried to appease them. The guards didn’t care for it though.

“You will be punished then!” Rex froze, turning his head in time to see one of the guards whip a Togruta working beside them. 

“No! Stop! It’s my mistake, leave him alone!” Obi-Wan cried out, reaching forward to help the fallen Togruta. A guard jabbed his electrostaff into Obi-Wan’s collar, lighting it up with electricity, causing Obi-Wan to yell out in pain. Rex dropped his shovel, ready to defend the General, but a guard had sensed his intention and thrust his electrostaff into Rex’s side, pain bursting immediately through his rib-cage and causing him to drop. Rex barely kept upright only thanks to the shovel, breathing heavily, each breath causing pain to shock through his side. They finally stopped shocking the General, allowing him to drop on all fours. The main guard was snarling something to him but Rex couldn’t make it out over the pounding of his heart-beat thudding in his ears.

He stared, shocked, as Obi-Wan stayed on all fours, lifting a hand towards a guard now repeatedly whipping the Togruta.

“No, please, forgive me, Master,” Obi-Wan managed to choke out, lowering his head. The guards laughed and walked away. Obi-Wan glanced behind to make sure they were gone before he crawled over to help the Togruta, who shoved him away.

“Keep away from me,” The Togrutan croaked. “Jedi just make everything worse.” Rex looked at his General sadly as Obi-Wan backed away, pain in his eyes. Obi-Wan turned his head to look at Rex, who looked back at him sadly, hoping to convey that it wasn’t his fault. Obi-Wan just struggled to his feet, picking up his shovel. Rex struggled up as well, partly bowed over by the pain still radiating through his ribs, as he grabbed his shovel.

“Sir, don’t take that to heart,” Rex murmured, keeping his head down. “They’re just in pain and lashing out.” Obi-Wan didn’t respond to that, but lifted his head to look at Rex again, seeing how Rex guarded his side.

“Does it hurt badly?” Obi-Wan asked him quietly. Rex gave a small shrug as he started to shovel again. 

“Not as bad as the time Ventress slammed me against a wall,” Rex attempted to joke. Obi-Wan’s face remained fallen though. “Sir, don’t take it to heart, you can’t let it break you…Obala is expecting you home, sir,” Obi-Wan lifted his head again, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“That was a low move, Rex,” Obi-Wan murmured, some humour back in his voice, “Using Obala against me,” Rex gave another shrug, grinning slightly.

“If it works,” he just replied simply. 

Silence fell between them as they worked, taking care to note where the guards were. Rex tried to focus on the action of the shovelling, trying to block out the pain in his ribs and the pained screams and cries echoing throughout the building.

“She’s expecting you back too, Rex,” Obi-Wan told him quietly a few moments later. Rex paused briefly, blinking through the sweat that fell from his short blond hair. Obi-Wan didn’t appear as though he planned to continue that conversation, so Rex turned back to shovelling. 

They were separated when they were moved to the quarters for the night. Obi-Wan tried to give him a reassuring smile as Rex was pulled away to join another group. Rex tried to ignore the uneasy feeling pooling in his gut as he was forced away from Obi-Wan. He kept his head down, trying to keep a low profile, as he walked past the guards into the holding room. Rex looked around the metal room, to the bronze sheeted walls, to the grates on the floor, there seemed to be no weak points. No hope of escape. 

“Here,” Rex startled out of his thoughts as a blue and yellow Togruta held out a small bowl to him. “Eat.” She shoved the bowl into his hands and walked away. Rex looked down at the meagre contents before he found a corner to sit in, so he could keep an eye on the Togruta and the guards. After finishing the meagre piece of bread and what could have been a vegetable, Rex placed the bowl aside, gold brown eyes roving around the room, taking note of everyone with him. He absently reached up to rub his neck, avoiding the collar, and winced as he felt burnt skin from the electricity bursts. Sighing, Rex settled back against the wall, crossing his arms loosely across his chest. He looked down at the brown and gold outfit that was once his disguise and grimaced. 

What he’d give to have his armour back. 

Uneasily, he settled into a doze, hoping for some sort of rest before tomorrow.

He was rudely, and painfully, awoken hours later from his sleep as his arms were grabbed and he was yanked up from the floor. Rex immediately started to fight back, as he was trained to do, and was rewarded by his collar being activated. This time it didn’t stop after a few moments, electricity continued to course its way through his body, sending it spasming, muscles contorting painfully, before pained screams managed to rip its way from his throat. 

Then it _finally_ stopped. 

He went slack in his captors’ grips, allowing them to drag him along, feet dragging behind him, as his head lolled around, staring at the ground passing under him blurrily, and gasping painfully as he tried to regain his breath.

“Rex!” Rex struggled to lift his head at the sound of Obi-Wan’s worried shout. He could blurrily make out the General, could just make out his ginger hair and beard.  
“Why are you doing this?! We did nothing wrong!” Obi-Wan demanded to know as Rex was thrown against the hard, stone ground, air being knocked out him once more. 

“Oh, didn’t you?” Someone asked, laughing darkly. Rex thought he recognized the voice as he was pulled to his knees. He hunched forward, trying to keep from swaying, as he blinked hard, trying to clear his vision. 

Finally it cleared and Rex could finally see what was happening.

Obi-Wan was being restrained by two guards, but he was glaring at Keeper Agruss, who floated in front of him. Rex hissed in pain as he was kicked in the back, Obi-Wan’s grey eyes flicking to him worriedly. 

“We’ve done what you asked, I haven’t fought back…” Obi-Wan trailed off, almost brokenly. Agruss laughed. 

“Oh, Jedi, did you think it was that simple?” He laughed. “I want you to break.” Agruss turned to consider Rex, who barely managed to glare at him, though it was rather weak. “And you seem to care for this one, a mere **clone** ,” Agruss sneered, “and he will help me _break_ you.”

“ _Or’dinii_ ,” spat Rex, glaring at him. “Get kriffed.” Agruss raised an eyebrow, before turning to back to Obi-Wan. He nodded to one of the guards, who held out an electro-whip. Obi-Wan stared at it, paling, as he figured out what Agruss wanted from him.

“No,” Obi-Wan stated firmly. “No, I won’t do it.” Agruss laughed darkly.

“I thought you’d say that,” Agruss sneered. “You either do it, or I have him killed, slow and painfully, maybe by his shock collar,” Rex barely had any time to prepare before two electro-staffs were pressed against his collar, activating it with a high level of voltage. Rex couldn’t contain his scream. 

Muscles contorted painfully, heart beating painfully in his chest, and his lungs didn’t want to get in enough air. He couldn’t get enough air.

He couldn’t breathe…he couldn’t breathe!

“STOP!” Obi-Wan shouted, fighting the grips on his arms. “STOP!” Agruss held up his hand and the guards stopped shocking Rex, stepping back. Rex fell forward against the hard rock floor, unable to keep himself upright as he gasped for air, tears of pain leaking unwanted from his golden eyes. 

“Please, don’t do this,” he heard Obi-Wan plead. 

“You either whip him or he dies, slowly and painfully.” Rex slowly pushed himself back up to his knees at Agruss’s ultimatum.

“S-Sir,” Rex managed to gasp, looking to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked at him, heart-broken. “I-It’s okay, sir, j-just do it.” 

“I can’t, Rex,” Obi-Wan whispered, voice broken. “I can’t.” 

Rex knew he had to do what he could to persuade him.

“Obi-Wan, please,” Rex tried. Obi-Wan lifted his head, grey eyes meeting golden brown. Rex tried to give him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, I really don’t want to die like that, so please…” he tried to joke. Obi-Wan gave a defeated nod, lifting a hand for the whip. Rex grunted as he was kneed in the back and he slowly, painfully, lifted his hands up to rest upon his head, feeling the grimy, short blond hair under his fingers. 

“Ten lashes should do it,” Agruss stated. “After all, I don’t want to permanently damage a good slave.” Obi-Wan walked to stand behind Rex. Rex glanced over his shoulder, giving Obi-Wan a small nod.

“Let’s get this over with,” Rex gritted out.

“Forgive me, Rex,” Obi-Wan murmured before he delivered the first strike. Rex gritted his teeth, glaring at Agruss the whole time, determined to make sure the Zygerrian knew that he would not break him. 

Finally, the tenth lash fell and Obi-Wan threw the whip as far away as he could before he hurried to Rex’s side. He fell to his knees beside Rex, hands hovering over the torn cloth covering Rex’s back, hiding the lashes that Obi-Wan had inflicted.

“Rex, I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan whispered, gently pushing some healing vibes through the wounds, helping to take away some of the pain without the Zygerrians noticing. “Forgive me.” Rex slowly unhooked his fingers and let his arms fall to his sides as he panted heavily. He noticed that pain had numbed slightly in his back and knew it was Obi-Wan’s doing. He was careful not to let that show though, he couldn’t let the Zygerrians know. 

“N-Nothing to forgive, General,” Rex managed to pant out, glancing at Obi-Wan, making eye contact with his sad grey eyes. “Really, sir,” Obi-Wan gave a weak smile before turning to glare at Agruss. Agruss just smirked, not seeming to care about the exchange between Rex and Obi-Wan.

“How the Jedi falls,” Agruss gloated, “To whip one of his own soldiers! Did it feel good, Kenobi?” Obi-Wan just glared at him. Agruss grinned and laughed as he floated away.

“Sir, I get to kill him,” Rex muttered. Obi-Wan gave a small snort. 

“Captain, I will give you that honour,” Obi-Wan murmured back. 

 

Two rotations and many beatings and whippings later saw them rescued, with Rex finally able to kill that smug bastard by impaling him with one of those blasted electro-staffs. Such an ironic feeling, to kill the bastard with one of his own torture devices. 

Rex sat upon the edge of his bed in the brightly lit, white, medbay, looking at Obi-Wan, who was in the bed beside him. Obi-Wan had given him the privilege of killing the bastard. Rex remembered the slight smirk and tilt of his head towards Agruss after Agruss had mocked Obi-Wan for not being able to kill an unarmed man.

Thankfully, Rex was no Jedi. 

“Captain, you shouldn’t be upright yet,” Rex rolled his eyes at Kix’s annoyed voice. 

“I’m fine, Kix,” Rex grumbled. “I’m not moving, I’m just sitting up.” Kix gave a huff.

“At least wrap the blanket around you,” he grumbled, shooting Rex’s bare chest a small glare as he went to check on Obi-Wan, who was in a healing trance. Rex watched as Kix looked over the data-pad with Obi-Wan’s read-outs, his golden brown eyes flicking up every now and again to look at said areas he was reading about, concerned. Kix gave a sigh and readjusted the white blanket around Obi-Wan, making sure he stayed warm while he was in the trance.

“Well, you both are going to have some scars,” Kix sighed, running a hand over his buzzed hair. “Both from all the whipping and the collars.” Rex’s gold eyes traced the patterns shaved on the side of Kix’s head, along with the tattoo. 

It was something he did to reassure himself. Just to know his _vod_ was there with him. 

“The bacta has helped, but you’ll both still have the electrical burn scars on your neck, though they’ll become faint in time,” Kix continued. Rex nodded, stretching out his back carefully. Kix watched him, frowning. 

“How’s your back feel, Rex?” Kix asked, walking over to him. Rex shrugged as Kix came to stand in front of him, his eyes scanning over him again, double checking that the bandages wrapped around Rex’s torso were still in place.

“Feels fine, just a little tight,” Rex reassured him.

“That’ll because of the whipping you got,” Rex’s eyes landed on Obi-Wan once more. Kix frowned at that notion, but let it go. “But that bacta has helped, it’s healing, and it seems you had already had it treated before we got to you,” Kix trailed off.

“General Kenobi helped heal it, but not so much that the Zygerrians noticed,” Rex murmured. Kix nodded. 

That explained things. 

“Oh, Cody wanted me to let you know we’re nearing Coruscant, he wanted to come check on you himself but with General Kenobi out of action…” Kix trailed off. Rex nodded once again.

“Yeah, I know, Kix,” Rex laughed gruffly. 

Poor Cody. He took on way too many responsibilities when Obi-Wan was unavailable. 

“Rex, can I ask you something?” Kix asked suddenly, “and I’d appreciate it if you were honest with me,” Rex blinked in surprise, but it was Kix and Kix could be rather blunt when he wanted to be. It was a medic thing.

“Go for it,” he grunted.

“How are you doing, really?” Kix asked worriedly, arms folding across his chest. “A mission gone wrong like that and so close after Umbara…” Rex stiffened slightly at the mention of that hell-hole. He had half a mind to tell Kix to kriff off and assign him kitchen duties if he tried to push, but he knew Kix was just trying to help. Rex sighed as he looked at his slightly younger _vod_ , who was standing just in front of him, arms crossed with his golden eyes staring at him worriedly. 

“It wasn’t easy,” Rex sighed, “Kadavo was designed to break you and after Umbara…” Rex trailed off, coughing slightly around the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. “I hate being a failure, Kix,”

“Sir, you aren’t!” Kix reassured him, shocked. “Umbara was doomed from the start and you couldn’t fight back against Krell, look what he was willing to do to Fives, Jesse and Hardcase for stealing those ships!” Kix exclaimed. “And Zygerria was a doomed mission too, for all of you.” Rex gave a nod, not willing to argue against his stubborn vod at the moment. 

However, speaking of Umbara was stirring up memories of his and Obi-Wan’s conversation on the way to Kadavo.

“Kix, could you get me my data-pad?” Rex asked suddenly. Kix blinked, surprised, but nodded.

“Only if you promise to stay in your bed, Captain, and attempt to heal without undoing my good work!” Kix narrowed his gold eyes at him, daring him to fight him. Rex held up his hands in surrender as he slowly eased himself back to lay down on the bed. He even pulled up the blanket around himself, which cause Kix to raise an eyebrow.

He wasn’t used to Rex being so co-operative.

“I give my word, Kix,” Rex promised. Kix gave a grumble but went to retrieve Rex’s data pad. 

Kix finally returned with the data-pad, leaving it behind, as he went to go check up on Ahsoka, who was being stubborn and refusing to come to the medbay.

Rex glanced at Obi-Wan before he pulled up his helmet footage from the fight against Krell on Umbara. 

 

It was three rotations after they landed on Coruscant that Rex finally got the courage to go to the Jedi Temple to seek out Obala. Rex adjusted his grey officer’s uniform, he could never get used to wearing this to over his armour, before he walked into the main entry and looked around.

 _Kriff_ , he hated how large this place was. How could they ever find who they were looking for?

He stopped a young, blue, Nautolan Jedi walking by. “Uh, excuse me, but do you know how I could find Knight Obala?” he asked, unsure. The girl nodded.

“Sure, I’ll show you,” she chirped before walking away. Rex blinked, surprised, but followed her through the hallways, ignoring some of the looks he got from passing Jedi. She stopped outside of a door and pressed a button. Rex heard the soft chime of a doorbell before he heard some thumping from behind the door. It slid open with a soft hiss.

Obala stood there, leaning against a crutch tucked under her right arm. She was half a head shorter than Rex, short like her father, and was dressed in a light brown tunic and dark leggings, lightsaber hanging off her left hip from the dark brown belt draped around her hips. Her ginger hair, with some blonde strands, which Rex last remembered being long and twisted into a bun, was now cut short into a short pixie cut framing her face. Her grey-blue eyes, just like her father’s, was staring at him in surprise. 

Besides the hair and the eyes, which was her father’s, Rex supposed her face shape was like her mother’s, heart shaped with soft angles. Rex could still see healing bruises and burns from Umbara three weeks previous mottling her neck and her left cheekbone. 

“Knight Obala, this trooper was looking for you,” Rex had almost forgotten the youngling was there until she piped up. 

“Thank you, Marie,” Obala said softly. “I will take it from here,” Marie nodded and bounced away. Obala smiled and leaned against the door frame.

“Hello, Rex, what brings you here?” she greeted softly.

“You cut your hair,” was all that managed to come out of Rex’s mouth. Obala laughed, running her hands through the now short locks.

“Yes, I did,” she giggled. “Healer Che had to cut some away to get to a wound at the back of my head, so I just evened it up,” Obala smiled at Rex.

“So, why the surprise visit, Rex?” Obala asked him. Rex blinked, hesitating.

Ah, screw trying to word it nicely.

“Your _buir_ told me why you got so injured on Umbara,” Rex stated bluntly. “That you were dropping your own defence to push us away from harm, and I watched the footage from my helmet and I could see it,” Obala sighed, running her hand through her hair.

“Let’s talk about this inside,” she murmured, stepping back into her apartment. Rex removed his soft cap before stepping inside, Obala shutting the door behind him.  
Rex studied the apartment as she limped over to the sofa, carefully lowering herself down on it and setting her crutch aside. 

The walls were a soft blue, with just a few pieces of furniture in the main living area. There was a table near the window overlooking the city, and near the white kitchenette, a white coffee table in front of the dark blue couch Obala was currently sitting on. There were only a few holos around, not that many other decorations. Obala looked at Rex as his gaze finally landed on her and smiled reassuringly.

“Please, sit down,” she murmured. Rex nodded and sat on the couch beside her, angling himself so he could see her still. Obala looked at him and tilted her head as her grey eyes regarded him.

“Why are you so surprised that I put saving you and your _vode_ over my own defence?” she asked him gently. 

“We were meant to die for you, b-but you were willing to let Krell hurt you, to do serious damage to you, so you could help us,” Rex indicated to her right leg. “You got serious nerve damage when you pushed Tup back!” 

“Would you have rather I let him kill Tup?” she questioned him gently. Rex startled.

“N-No, b-but…”

“Rex, I knew I could help save lives, even if it meant I had to sacrifice a bit of my defence and take some serious wounds in order to do so,” Obala explained firmly. “I can heal from this, that’s no problem, but I could not live with him killing any of you knowing I could stop it,” Obala closed her eyes momentarily, grief washing over her face. “I only wish I could have saved you all.” Rex lowered his head.

“I’m sorry for questioning you, General Obala,” he murmured. “I-I’m just…”

“Not used to you and your brothers being put first?” she finished for him. Rex nodded.

“Remind me to speak to Anakin about that then,” she murmured. Rex shot to his feet, alarmed.

“Sir, you can’t! I-I didn’t mean that he didn’t....!” Obala held up her hands, calming him.

“I won’t say anything, Rex, I promise, _udesii_ , ner vod, _udesii_ ,” Obala cooed softly, using the Mando’a that her father had taught her. Rex calmed, running his hand over his short hair.

“I didn’t meant it like that, sir, Skywalker does protect us when he can,” Rex stated, voice soft, gold-brown eyes cast down to look at the floor. 

“I know, Rex, I’m sorry,” Obala spoke up, voice gentle. “I just…no one should feel like they aren’t worth it, believe me,” Rex lifted his head up at that, looking at Obala, who had her head turned away. Rex walked back towards the couch, pausing by a table when a holo caught his eye. A young blonde woman was the main focus of the holo, she was smiling at whoever had captured the holo, a young baby with fluffy light ginger hair sitting in her lap. Rex studied the woman, looking past the blue eyes to the heart shaped face.

“I-Is this your mother?” Rex asked, unable to stop himself. 

“Hmm?” Rex listened as Obala got up, limping over to his side with help from the crutch.

“Oh, yes, this was my mother,” Obala answered quietly, picking up the holo. “I was about six months old here,”

“Did General Kenobi take the holo?” Rex asked. Obala shook her head.

“No, they weren’t together then, she had left him long ago,” she murmured. “I only met Dad when I was eight,” Rex blinked in surprise.

“Well, I guess that explains why you don’t have the exact same accent,” Rex tried to joke. Obala laughed softly at that.

“It’s getting close to it,” she laughed. “I’ve picked it up the fourteen years I’ve been here,” Obala put the holo back down.

“Sir, if you don’t mind me asking, what happened to her?” Rex asked hesitantly. 

“She died when I was four years old,” Obala answered sadly. Rex frowned.

“But you didn’t meet your _buir_ until you were eight?” he questioned, confused. Obala stiffened slightly beside him before turning to look at him.

“That’s not a time in my life I like talking about, Rex,” she told him carefully, grey eyes going pained before smoothing back into its usual calm. “One day I’ll tell you, but…I’m not ready yet,” Rex nodded, feeling horrid for asking.

“Sorry for pushing, sir,” Obala waved away his apology.

“It’s fine, Rex, you didn’t know.” She just shrugged. “Now, I’m starving, want to grab something from the commissary?” Rex agreed and followed Obala from her sparsely decorated apartment. He walked slowly beside her as she limped along the hallways, both talking about random things.

Rex was telling her about the pranks that Tup and Fives had pulled on Kix and Jesse when they had gathered food and had sat down at one of the tables. Obala was laughing brightly at the story.

“Oooh, I bet Kix didn’t like that,” she giggled. Rex shook his head with a smile. 

“No, he and Jesse practically chased Fives around the ship, Tup had hidden by then, and managed to tackle him in the mess, in front of Skywalker of course,” 

“Of course,” Obala laughed. “What happened when they caught him?” 

“Kix forced him to clean medbay, with a toothbrush,” Rex grinned. Obala laughed, shaking her head.

“Knight Kenobi, what is _that_ doing in the commissary with the Jedi?” Obala looked around Rex, before rolling her eyes.

“Captain Rex is here having lunch with me, as he allowed to as he is a sentient being that requires sustenance to survive,” Obala said, her voice cold. Rex glanced behind him to find a male Human Jedi standing there, looking at Rex with disgust. He was tall and lean, with short black hair, and dark, angry eyes. Rex just went back to finishing his meal, which was a sight better than the ration bars. 

“So many clones dirtying up our temple with their presence,” The Jedi hissed.

“Enough, Yuros,” Obala snapped angrily. “They are good men who would jump in front of a blaster bolt so you could live, though I don’t see why they’d want to save you, a heartless beast,” she hissed. 

“Of course, you’d befriend them,” Yuros scoffed. “An ex-slave who isn’t fit to be a Jedi, chosen out of pity, who got her first master killed, who was only allowed to stay because of who your father is,” Rex looked up at Obala in shock at that, finding her glaring at the human behind Rex. She noticed Rex looking and smiled at him, turning it into a smirk as she looked back at Yuros.

“Please, jealousy is so unbecoming of a Jedi,” she drawled, “and to lower yourself to giving such insults,” Obala was fully aware that they had an audience watching their argument.  
“The only thing you’re good for is being a slave, Obala,” Yuros spat. There were shocked gasps from behind Obala. Rex went to get up to tell this Jedi where to shove it when Obala gave a small wave of her hand and a small shake of her head. Rex tilted his head but stayed down. 

“I’m surprised, and disappointed, that after all these years you still haven’t gotten over the fact that I was chosen as a Padawan before you, and with no training either,” Obala stated. “And honestly, I’m so used to these insults by now, they’re starting to get a little repetitive,” Obala heard some giggles from behind her. 

“It was a fluke you were chosen by Master Deacon,” Yuros snarled. 

“Then it was a fluke when I was Knighted before you, **Padawan** Yuros?” Obala made sure to emphasise his rank, causing Rex to raise an eyebrow in surprise. “If this is how you speak about the men you’re meant to fight alongside, I must have a word with your Master,” 

“The clones are nothing more than bodies, and you are not fit to be a Jedi Knight,” Yuros spat venomously. “You should have died with your whore of a mother, or your master should have killed you for being a worthless slave,” Rex noticed how Obala stiffened, her eyes flashing dangerously. She took a breath in and released it, her shoulders relaxing, and her eyes becoming clear yet cold. Obala got to her feet.

“Padawan Yuros, clearly you have some issues with me, so prove yourself, spar against me,” Obala challenged him.

“You’re injured, it’s hardly a challenge,” Yuros sneered. Obala grinned, leaning forward.

“Yes, with me injured you _might_ have a chance, but I doubt it.” Yuros stiffened.

“Fine,” he hissed.

“To the training hall then,” Obala stated lightly, loudly enough for their watchers to hear. Rex got to his feet, hurrying after Obala as she limped off.

“Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked her quietly. “You’re still injured and I’m sure Kix would come in here and yell at you if you hurt yourself more,” Obala smiled at him.

“Thank you for your concern, Rex, but this is something I have to do…and I need him to release that anger before he hurts anyone with it,” Rex paused, shocked, before he caught up with her. “And honestly, I’m tired of listening to close-minded Jedi insult the vode, and tired of the insults about my past. So if kicking a twenty year old Padawan across the mats makes them shut up, so worth it.” Rex gave a nod, following her into the training hall. 

The watchers quickly took up the seats as Obala and Yuros went to the mats. Rex was surprised to see almost sixty people in there with them, ranging from Younglings to an elderly Master who yelled, “Take him down to size, Obala!” 

Rex leaned against a wall, lifting up his comm-link and typing a message. 

CT-7567 : _You better tell your General that his old Padawan is going to kick someone’s shebs in the training hall._

There was a small buzz with the reply. 

CC-6454 : _General is on his way. Have to admit, his range of Mando’a expletives is getting good._

Rex grinned at Pond’s answer before he lifted his head to focus on the match. Obala had thrown aside her crutch and was standing ready, blue lightsaber lit. Yuros stalked in front of her, grinning, as he swung his green lightsaber.

“I’m going to show everyone why you aren’t fit to be a Jedi,” Yuros called out to her. Obala shifted her stance, rolling out her shoulders. Rex’s eyes were caught by movement near the door. Mace Windu was standing there, arms crossed as he watched the match unfold in front of him.

“Talk is cheap, Yuros,” she replied easily. Yuros snarled and leapt at her. Rex smirked at how easily Obala deflected him. It kept going with Yuros’s attacks becoming more frenzied every time Obala deflected him. She was barely breaking a sweat. Rex watched as Obala changed her forms to keep Yuro’s guessing. He could recognize three from Skywalker’s and Tano’s explanations. 

There was Soresu, which Rex recognized as Obi-Wan’s usual form, and there was a bit of Djem So, which was Anakin’s chosen form. Rex tilted his head as he studied the form she was using now. Something was familiar about it but he couldn’t quite remember. 

His golden brown eyes landed on Mace again, who was smirking slightly, as he watched Obala and suddenly he remembered.

She was using Vaapad. Rex remembered Anakin talking about it, how Mace had basically created it and rarely taught anyone how to use it. Clearly, with Obala being his old Padawan, she was the exception.

Yuros yelled in frustration and Obala finally made her move, quickly leaping forward and hitting Yuros on the leg. Yuros’s leg buckled under him as the training setting rendered his leg numb. Yuros snarled and kicked out, aiming for Obala’s bad leg. She was too close to be able to deflect it and cried out in pain as he kicked her knee, sending her down to one leg. Their audience cried out in disbelief at that tactic. Obala hissed as she quickly flipped backwards, out of range of Yuros saber.

“Ah, so we’re going for the dirty tactics then,” she hissed, voice echoing around the hall. Obala lunged forward again, grappling with Yuros. Rex smirked as Yuros’s saber suddenly went flying across the mat and as Obala pinned him, good leg wrapped around his neck.

“Yield!” she commanded him. Yuros snarled, trying to break loose. “You will not win this, now yield!” Yuros finally went limp, tapping out on the mat. Obala let him go and rolled away. A dull buzz started up as the Jedi watching started to talk about the match. Rex quickly went to her side, picking up the crutch as he went. He offered his hand and Obala took it, grinning at him as he pulled her to his feet.

“Padawan Yuros,” The hall went silent as Windu’s voice rang out. “A word.” 

“One hell of a fight, sir,” Rex grinned. Obala rolled her eyes, giving him a look.

“Are you ever going to call me by my name?” she asked, sighing, wincing as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. Rex gave a small shrug. Obala glanced over her shoulder as she swept her sweaty fringe from her face. Windu walked over, with Yuros following him, scowling. 

“Padawan Yuros, I believe there is something you need to say to Knight Obala,” Windu started, voice leaving no room for arguments. Yuros paid no attention to that though.

“For what?!” he demanded to know. Windu turned to face him, arms folding across his chest. 

“I heard you when I walked in, saying how Obala was not fit to be a Jedi,” Windu said coldly. “Not to mention all of these insults others mentioned you threw at her before the match, I believe one of them was she was only good for being a slave? Also, not to mention that extremely dirty tactic you used during a friendly spar.” Yuros paled at that. Windu raised an eyebrow, face stoic but dark eyes cold. Yuros turned to Obala and offered a small bow.

“My apologies, Knight Kenobi,” Obala lifted an eyebrow.

“Oh, I wasn’t fighting for my own pride,” she mentioned. “It was more for the clones you insulted, and that included Captain Rex here,” Windu gave a small smirk behind Yuros’s back.

“Padawan,” Windu growled. Yuros turned to Rex, eyes flashing.

“Sorry, _Captain,_ ” Yuros managed to get out. Obala looked at Windu and rolled her eyes. 

“If you aren’t capable of a proper apology, then we will work on it,” Windu told him firmly. “Until I see you and talk to your Master, you are confined to quarters,” Yuros gave a stiff nod, turning and stalking out.

“Master, don’t ever let him have any responsibility over any lives, especially any of the clones,” Obala spoke up worriedly. Windu shook his head.

“He won’t,” he murmured. “The council will need to have a discussion about him, he’s getting rather close to Falling if he keeps letting that anger control him.” Rex went cold at the mention of Falling. That was too close to Krell…too soon. 

Windu turned to Obala, who was almost leaning against Rex, and crossed his arms sternly.

“Now, why did my Commander suddenly get a message saying my _severely injured_ ex-padawan was going to, I believe the wording was, _kick someone’s shebs?_ ” Windu asked her sternly. Obala looked at Rex.

“Rex!” She laughed. “Did you tattle on me to Ponds?” Rex gave a small shrug, smirking.

“Someone had to,” Rex answered with a shrug. He frowned as he noticed how heavily Obala was leaning on him.  
“Sir, are you okay?” Obala looked at him and then Windu, giving a weak smile. 

“I may have torn something in my leg,” she admitted. Windu rolled his eyes before scooping his complaining, troublesome ex-padawan into his arms. Rex followed them towards the Halls of Healing, carrying Obala’s crutch. 

“It’s not that bad, Master, I can walk,” Obala grumbled, but still she clutched on tighter to Windu’s tunic. Windu rolled his dark eyes.

“Sure, you can, Obala,” he muttered. Obala looked at Rex, pouting slightly.

“Rude,” she grumbled, causing Rex to laugh.

“Master Che, I’ve brought back your troublesome patient,” Windu called out as he entered. Rex looked around the white and grey room. Curtains were drawn up around individual beds, the lighting low but clear. 

“Hey! Dad’s the troublesome one,” Obala grumbled. Rex looked up as a stern looking blue Twi’lek stalked towards them, frowning.

“Obala, what have you done to yourself now?” she sighed, gesturing to a nearby bed. Windu placed Obala down onto it and stepped back. Obala shifted backwards so she could sit up, watching as Healer Che rolled up her leggings to look at her thigh. Rex winced at the sight of the angry looking red scar on there, smaller ones littered around it.

“She decided to teach a stubborn Padawan a lesson,” Windu explained, “and hurt herself in the process,” Healer Che rolled her eyes.

“Was it worth it?” she asked as she gently probed the joints on Obala’s leg.

“Definitely, ‘Kara,” Obala grinned, giving Rex a small wink. 

“You and your father are as bad as each other,” Vokara grumbled. “Is it a Kenobi thing, Mace?” Windu chuckled, which startled Rex. 

“I believe it is, Vokara,” Obala rolled her eyes at that.

“Thanks for the support, Master,” she pouted. Windu just gave a small, fond smile, shaking his head. 

“Well, from what I can tell, you haven’t damaged the nerves any further, you’ve just aggravated them,” Healer Che sighed. “So, you’re going to lay here while the aggravation goes down where I can keep an eye on you,” she growled. Obala put her hands up in surrender. Windu laughed once more.

“I need to get back to Ponds, we need to finish planning,” Windu sighed. “Be good for a change,”

“Pshh, I’m always good,” Obala grumbled as Windu stroked her short hair before he headed off. Obala watched as Healer Che placed a healing crystal on her leg before rolling her head to the side to look at Rex. Rex could see her eyes studying him in the well-lit room. Her grey eyes landed on her neck and she frowned when Rex stretched out gingerly, trying to escape her gaze. 

“Hey, ‘Kara?” 

“Yes, little Imp?” 

“Would you look over Rex for me?” Rex startled at that question. “He only got back from Kadavo with Dad three rotations ago, I can already see scarring on his neck and he’s moving a bit stiffly…well, more so than usual,” Rex gave her an unamused look at that. Obala just grinned at him. Master Che straightened up, walking over to Rex, sharp blue eyes detecting the scarring.

“How did you get this?” she asked him, going into Healer mode.

“Shock collar,”

“Ah, like Kenobi then,”

“I was with him in the slave facility,” Rex admitted, “but Kix checked me over, said everything was healing fine,” Vokara frowned as she eyed off the scars.

“He did a good job healing it, but I might be able to help the scars a bit more,” Vokara murmured. “If you want me to, of course,” 

“She acts as though she’s giving you the choice,” Obala spoke up in a stage whisper, “but she will do what she can to help treat you further,” Vokara threw her a sharp look, which has Obala smiling sheepishly at her.

“Ah, just like Kix then,” Rex spoke up, amused, but nodded to Vokara. 

“That is not true, Obala, I give people choice whether they want to get further treatment, unless it’s you, your father or Skywalker, then you’re mine.” Vokara said easily.  
“Rude,” Obala laughed, running her hand through her short hair.

“Now you be quiet and let me treat the good Captain here,” Vokara sighed. Obala nodded and smiled at Rex.

“You’re in safe hands, Rex, and I won’t be leaving your side anytime soon.”

Rex smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, that’s my first Star Wars fic, so be nice!  
> Let me know what you think?


End file.
